farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Crop Mastery
Crop Mastery allows farmers to earn coins, experience or other rewards for planting large numbers of crops over time. Crop mastery is unlocked upon reaching level 10, and will only work with crops planted after it is available to the farmer. There are 3 levels of crop mastery, each succeeding level requiring more crops to be planted. The higher your mastery level, the better the rewards. After fully mastering a crop, the user will receive a crop Mastery Sign. On April 12th 2010, for some crops the levels were adjusted which made most of them easier to master. This provoked some criticism, especially by players who had mastered crops with high number levels such as raspberries and blueberries. Rewards Coins and Experience After leveling up, a farmer will receive a message informing them that they increased their mastery. They will receive a reward of coins and experience. A farmer may post a wall post on their Facebook wall, and their friends may receive a bonus as well. Premium Crops After reaching level 3 crop mastery in a certain crop, that crop will have the chance to become a premium crop. Premium crops look larger than usual and provide farmers with extra experience when harvested. The bonus will vary depending on the crop. Bushels When you find a bushel of a crop you have mastered, you receive bonus bushels based on your level of crop mastery. For example, if you are harvesting a crop which you have not mastered, and you find a bushel, you get one bushel. If you are harvesting a crop which you have mastered to one star, and you find a bushel, your receive two bushels. If you are harvesting a crop which you have mastered to two stars, and you find a bushel, you receive three bushels, etc. This can make a big difference if you are trying to craft goods in one of the crafting cottages. Market Stall When your Market Stall first opens, your neighbors have 24 hours to collect bushels from you. This time is extended by 8 hours for each level of Mastery that you have for that Stall’s crop; for example, a Market Stall offering Strawberry Bushels from a farmer who has reached Level 2 Mastery will remain open for 40 hours (24 + 8 + 8 = 40). Mastery Level Requirement Permanent Crops Temporarily Available Crops Tips * Crop Mastery is not retroactive. Only crops that are planted after a farmer unlocks this feature will count towards crop mastery. Any crops planted before the release of the feature will not count towards crop mastery. * Mastery points are only awarded when harvesting crops. Plowing/Planting does not award crop mastery points. * Crop mastery is tracked in the market. * The values in the Harvest Time Total column are in "plot-hours", for if you use one Plot and replant immediately after growth is complete, using the FarmVille "23 hour day". Adjust accordingly. * With the recent changes to the requirements of mastering certain crops, some players have found themselves with too many crops (i.e. 1645/1500), but have yet to receive their mastery sign. To finish mastering the crop, a player needs only to plant and harvest one more crop of that type. Upon harvesting that one crop, the mastery is acknowledged and a mastery sign will then be awarded. * Using bushels can get 2 mastery point when harvesting one plot. * During Double Mastery Weekend, if you use a bushel, it gives you 3 mastery per plot. Gallery File:Silver_mastery_mastered.jpg|Several Mastery Signs See Also * FarmVille Crop Mastery! (Official FarmVille Forum—Zynga Community Forums) de:Ernte-Meisterschaft Category:Gameplay